The invention relates to a wireless sensor system for exchanging data between a wireless sensor device and a wireless base station by wireless.
In recent years, a wireless sensor system for transmitting various data detected by a sensor, such as data concerning temperature, illuminance, acceleration, magnetism, rainfall and snowfall by wireless, to a wireless base station by wireless has been used in various kinds of fields (see a Japanese patent application publication number of which is H10-326384).
FIG. 7 is a typical view showing one example of a structure of a conventional wireless sensor system. A reference numeral 120 of FIG. 7 denotes a sensor which is located at each place, such as a sensor for detecting invaders and a sensor for detecting fire, and a reference numeral 121 denotes a transmitter for transmitting information detected by the sensor 120 with a wireless signal, and a sensor device 102 is comprised of the sensor 120 and the transmitter 121. And, a reference numeral 103 denotes a controller for centralized control, and a reference numeral 104 denotes a radio relay for wireless relay from the transmitter 121 to the controller 103.
A reference numeral 105 denotes a portable wireless communication machine to be used at a time of a communication test of the sensor 120, and displays information detected by the sensor 120 thereon when transmitting a test request signal to the controller 103 and receiving a sensor test result signal from the controller 103.
Since the information detected by the sensor 120 is displayed on a display portion of the portable wireless communication machine 105 in the above-mentioned machine, it is not necessary to provide each sensor 102 with a display portion, such as a liquid crystal panel, and a cost and a power consumption of each sensor 102 can be reduced thereby. Besides, a communication condition can be known on the sensor 102 side (not on the controller 103 side) and the sensor can be easily located if a worker who is going to locate the sensor 102 has the portable wireless communication machine 105 in hand.
But, a problem of the cost remains when using the portable wireless communication machine 105. If many sensors 102 should be located at various kinds of places far away from the controller 103, for instance, it is necessary for each worker to have the portable wireless communication machine 105 in hand, and an additional cost is incurred thereby.
An object of the invention is to provide a wireless sensor system for solving the above-mentioned problems.